


CRAVE*

by mistero



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Manager/Player, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ritiro della Nazionale Under21 e la notte di San Valentino 2016. Devo dire di più?<br/>Questo racconto è uno spin-off di "<em>Yes, Mister</em>" e di "<em>Incanto</em>" della magnifica Alo, cui è dedicato (e a cui potrete rivolgervi per eventuali proteste: come lei sa, è tutta colpa sua).</p><p> <strong>*CRAVE: bisogno, desiderio, fame di, sete di, voglia, ansia, bramosia, frenesia, smania. Anelito. Febbre.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Per molto tempo Federico aveva pensato che i ritiri con l'Under21 fossero i momenti migliori del suo anno. Non sempre era stato bello andare in Nazionale... ogni convocazione era un onore, qualcosa di cui andare fieri; ma qualche volta gli era capitato di rimpiangere il clima familiare del club. Invece da quando si era stabilizzato questo nuovo gruppo in ritiro ci andavano tutti con piacere, nessuno voleva mancare nemmeno un'amichevole.  
Si stava insieme, si scherzava, si chiacchierava, si distruggevano porte degli spogliatoi, ci si sfidava a FIFA... e poi lui e Danilo avevano una buona scusa per dormire assieme.  
Ma oggi no. Oggi che era San Valentino, ma poi a lui non gliene fregava proprio nulla di San Valentino, solo che la Lazio non aveva lasciato Dani libero perché con Parolo infortunato non volevano rischiarselo per un semplice stage. La cosa lo faceva incazzare. E lui odiava essere arrabbiato. Gli succedeva di rado, non era un'emozione che gli appartenesse: cioè, un coraggioso “adesso te la faccio vedere io” sì, un “vaffanculo al mondo” in piena fuga no.  
Ma stavolta cosa poteva fare? Certo non scappare dal ritiro per qualche ora e correre a Roma a dargli il suo stupidissimo regalo, come gli era passato per la testa. Ma no. L'unica soluzione era sorridere, giocare e fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Per molto tempo Domenico aveva pensato che i ritiri con l'Under21 fossero i momenti migliori del suo anno. Si divertiva, gli piaceva giocare con quel gruppo e _adorava_ indossare il numero 10.  
Ma oggi non si era goduto la giornata come al solito. Oggi che era San Valentino, ma poi a lui non gliene fregava proprio nulla di San Valentino, solo che Roberto gli aveva detto di non poterlo raggiungere allo stage per impegni improvvisi con la sua Inter. E Mimmo c'era rimasto male.  
Si sentiva stupido ad averci tenuto tanto, stupido ad avergli comprato quello stupidissimo regalo, stupido a lasciare che la sua insicurezza dopo tanto tempo ancora gli lacerasse il cuore.  
Ma stavolta cosa poteva fare? Certo non scappare dal ritiro per qualche ora e correre a Milano a dargli quella ridicola sciarpa, come gli era passato per la testa. _Fuck, no_. L'unica soluzione era resistere, giocare e cercare di non pensare che in fondo al mister non gliene doveva importare poi tanto di lui.

Federico si guardò attorno, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui compagni: lo confortava il rumoreggiare dello spogliatoio, con i ragazzi allegri perché la giornata d'allenamento era finita, le fidanzate aspettavano fuori e Di Biagio aveva dato libera uscita serale.  
A dirla tutta era un pochino geloso, ma gli faceva comunque piacere sentirli felici. E lui si sarebbe accontentato. Doccia calda e serata solitaria davanti alla tv a scambiarsi sms con Dani, ché tanto avrebbero recuperato presto.  
Anche se... ora che ci faceva caso... forse la serata non sarebbe stata poi tanto solitaria.  
Berardi non gli era sembrato affatto di buon umore, oggi, e al momento stava fissando con aria infelice lo schermo del suo cellulare. Federico sollevò un sopracciglio. Aveva come il sospetto che sarebbero stati in due su quel divano stasera e, per la verità, non sapeva bene cosa pensarne. Domenico era... strano. Simpatico, un fantastico giocatore, sì; e certo quando ci si metteva faceva ridere tutti con le sue battute strafottenti puntualmente seguite dalla famigerata tecnica #Occhioni, appresa con pieno successo dal Gatto con gli Stivali di “Shrek”. Ma ultimamente era diventato più serio e silenzioso... e ogni tanto sembrava nascondere una vena di serena tristezza, curiosa in un ragazzo della loro età. Se doveva essere sincero fino in fondo lo metteva un po' a disagio.  
Ma non era un buon motivo per negare ad un compagno una parola di conforto, se era quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
«Ehi, Mimmo, tutto a posto?».  
Domenico si voltò di scatto, arrossendo leggermente e rimettendo in fretta il telefono nella tasca del suo borsone.  
«Oh, Fede... io... sì, tutto a posto, figurati. Perché me lo chiedi?»  
«Niente Mi', mi sembravi triste, tutto qua.». _Sarà il caso di insistere ancora? Magari ha bisogno di sfogarsi. Oh, tentar non nuoce_. «Senti, hai programmi per stasera?»  
Le orecchie di Mimmo erano color pomodoro, ma Federico capì non appena vide il ghigno sul suo viso che una delle tipiche uscite alla Berardi era in arrivo.  
«E questa cos'è, Berna, 'na proposta ufficiale?». _Ma tu guarda questo..._  
«Ti piacerebbe, stronzetto!» rispose Fede fingendosi offeso e tirandogli in faccia la sua maglietta sudata. Quando riemerse dalle pieghe azzurre Mimmo era in piena fase #Occhioni.  
«Dai, Berna, stavo scherzando!» «Va bene, va bene...». _Certo che è tenero._  
E poi improvvisamente Mimmo cambiò espressione e diventò serissimo.  
«Comunque sono libero stasera, se hai voglia di fare qualcosa insieme in albergo.» disse con voce pacata e un sorrisetto appena accennato.  
 _Non c'è niente da fare_ , pensò Federico a corto di parole, _non lo capisco_.

Domenico osservava di nascosto Bernardeschi da sotto il suo cappuccio mentre facevano assieme la strada fino all'albergo, sotto la pioggia. Lo disorientava, quel ragazzo. Non è che si conoscessero troppo bene: le solite battute da spogliatoio, qualche chiacchiera a cena... niente di troppo personale insomma. Ma era difficile non notarlo. Intanto era bellissimo, Mimmo se n'era accorto la prima volta che si erano incontrati di persona. E poi era una delle persone più solari che gli fosse mai capitato d'incrociare. Lo invidiava un po' per quel suo modo d'essere, lui ch'era più il tipo del tormentato... invece quando c'era Berna in squadra potevi star sicuro che nessuno si sarebbe depresso e perso d'animo. E che qualcuno avrebbe fatto goal.  
Ma com'era possibile che quel semidio solare non avesse appuntamento con una donna la sera del 14 Febbraio Mimmo non riusciva a spiegarselo. _Eppure mi sembrava che stesse uscendo con una ragazza..._  
«Che ne dici, mangiamo una roba veloce e poi partita alla Play?»  
«Basta che tu non voglia mangiare al ristorante, Berna, sennò la gente si fa idee strane».  
Federico sorrise.

All'aeroporto Vespucci un Roberto Mancini con un diavolo per capello si faceva strada sotto il diluvio universale cercando di trovare un taxi libero.  
 _Ma perché fai 'ste cazzate, Mancio? Non hai ancora imparato che a fare il ragazzino innamorato non te ne viene niente di buono?_  
Aveva tentennato fino all'ultimo perché non aveva tempo che per una cena. Poi sarebbe dovuto tornare in ogni caso a Milano, perciò gli era inizialmente parsa un'assurdità fare il viaggio fino a Firenze. Ma Mimmo era sembrato talmente deluso, al telefono, che non ce l'aveva fatta a resistere.  
«Taxi!» sbraitò alzando un braccio in segno di stop quando, finalmente!, una vettura libera gli passò davanti. Mentre saliva però l'altra portiera si aprì in un turbine e un tipo bagnato come un pulcino entrò in auto senza guardare gridando: «Prenda la A1 più presto che può, per favore!». Poi si voltò nello sfilarsi il cappellino e notò la sagoma di Mancini.  
«Oh, mi scusi tanto, ma sa, so' davvero di fretta, non è che potrebbe aspetta-»  
«Assolutamente no. Come puoi notare la corsa è già prenotata -e si dà il caso che sia di fretta anch'io, perciò sarai tu a dover aspettare, spiacente.».

Il ragazzo stava giusto pensando _Ma er più rompicazzo di Firenze me lo dovevo becca' io? Federi', la prossima volta che provi a di' che tutti i toscani sono simpatici e ospitali te la canto..._ quando “il rompicazzo” scostò il braccio che l'aveva riparato dalla pioggia e scoprì il viso.  
 _Porc- ma è Roberto Mancini?!_  
«Ma lei è Roberto Mancini!» urlò, facendo voltare di scatto anche l'autista. «Caspita! È un onore conoscerla! Io son-»  
«Sì sì, tanto piacere, ma adesso mi lasceresti il taxi, per favore?»  
«Ma aspetti Mister dove deve anda'? Perché io sto-»  
«No, guarda, mi dispiace, ma devo andare a Coverciano per una faccenda della Nazionale e-»  
«Scusate, non è che mi fareste un autografo, tutti e due?» interruppe l'autista con un sorriso a quarantadue denti, tendendo il suo blocchetto delle ricevute.  
«Ma se pure io lo voglio l'autografo!» rise il ragazzo.  
Mancini roteò gli occhi pensando _E facciamo pure questa, va'_..., prima che il suo cervello registrasse quali erano state le parole esatte dell'autista. «D'accordo, facciamo questi- un attimo, come sarebbe a dire “tutti e due”?»  
«Ecco, lo sapevo che non mi aveva riconosciuto.» sorrise il giovane. «Sono Cataldi, Mister, Danilo Cataldi, gioco nella Lazio...».  
«Ma certo, ma certo,» disse Mancini, esterrefatto, mentre firmava automaticamente un autografo all'autista entusiasta «Cataldi, mi ricordo di te, centrocampo...» e dentro di sé pensava _E adesso che cazzo m'invento?!_


	2. II

Naturalmente alla fine avevano diviso la corsa.  
Mancini, da numero 10 esperto, sapeva bene che la miglior difesa è l'attacco. Perciò cominciò lui con le domande.  
«Allora... Danilo, giusto?». Dani fece cenno di sì tutto sorridente. «Come mai stai andando solo adesso a Coverciano? Mi pare di ricordare che tu sia nella rosa dell'Under21, no? Gigi ha cambiato idea all'ultimo momento, per caso?».  
Danilo non riuscì ad evitare di arrossire un po'. Mancini non riuscì ad impedire alla sua mente di ricordare come arrossiva Mimmo, a cui diventava bordò la punta delle orecchie. _Smettila di pensare a lui, idiota. Concentrati._  
«No, no... è che... non dovrei proprio sta' qui... la squadra non poteva permettersi... insomma, so' venuto solo a fare una scappata stasera per saluta'... i ragazzi.».  
Danilo rise e si passò la mano sui corti capelli neri della nuca, guardando fuori dal finestrino. A disagio, eppure divertito dal suo stesso imbarazzo.  
Era che gli piaceva il mister. Così raffinato, controllato, sicuro. Gli piacevano i suoi occhi indagatori, chiari, illuminati da una luce volitiva che gli ricordava un po' quella che faceva brillare lo sguardo di Federico -solo con un'ombra in più. E poi alla Lazio era una leggenda. Un vero idolo.  
«Comunque Mister prima che arriviamo ci tengo a dirle che alla Lazio ancora si ricordano de lei, sa? No voglio di', con tutto che avete vinto lo scudetto eccetera quello di cui tutti ancora parlano è quel suo goal de tacco contro il Parma... che goal, Mister, quello sì ch'era spettacolo!»  
«Ti ringrazio.» fece Roberto, sorridendo per la prima volta. Gli piaceva quel ragazzo, ruvidamente dolce e con la sincerità negli occhi. Un bambino alto unoeottanta che preferiva essere evasivo e cambiare discorso piuttosto che raccontargli cazzate. Perchè era chiaro che se era lì non era per un saluto amichevole.  
 _Bambino... avrà la stessa età di Mimmo. E allora? Smettila, Mancio, porcaputtana, smettila._  
Il telefono di Danilo emise un bip e i suoi occhi corsero allo schermo. Sorrise. Poi guardò Mancini e gli passò un pensiero.  
«Mister, ma lei che ce sta andando a fare a Coverciano? Perché pare che non ci sta nessuno in ritiro stasera, manco Mister Di Biagio. Me sa che se deve parlare con lui le conviene andarselo a cercare per ristoranti!»  
«Ah... no. Verrò con te e se davvero non è lì» _Voglio sperarlo che non sia lì_ , pensò fra sé e sé, «lo aspetterò finché posso e vedremo se torna prima che si faccia troppo tardi.».  
 _E se fosse uscito anche Mimmo? Io non mi faccio vivo dalla telefonata di ieri..._  
«Oh. Okay.» rispose Dani mentre la sua mente già cercava di elaborare una strategia per svignarsela con Federico almeno dieci minuti, se il Mancio fosse rimasto con loro in albergo per tutta la sera.  
«Allora, Cataldi, dimmi un po' come ti trovi alla Lazio e come vanno le cose nel mio vecchio club» lo distrasse Mancini, e a Dani si accese una fiamma negli occhi. Si immersero in discussioni calcistiche, con soddisfazione reciproca e reiterato entusiasmo dell'autista, che non vedeva l'ora di raccontare ai suoi amici del Bar “Chicco” chi erano stati gli ultimi passeggeri del suo turno serale.

Federico e Mimmo nel frattempo avevano deciso di comune accordo di dribblare il ristorante e ordinare due pizze. Dopodiché si erano rifugiati nella sala tv, regolarmente fornita di playstation quando una qualsiasi delle Nazionali era di stanza lì, e si stavano sfidando in una Juve-Fiorentina all'ultimo sangue su FIFA15.  
Vinceva Fede, e Mimmo non era proprio il tipo da prendere bene una sconfitta, fosse anche virtuale.  
«Oh, fuck, non di nuovo!» gemette.  
«Devi fare pratica col joystick, amico!» rise Fede quando Mimmo perse di nuovo la palla.  
Domenico gli lanciò un'occhiata malevola.  
«Forse è che io passo più tempo ad allenarmi sul campo vero che sui videogiochi...».  
Pensava di aver fatto una battuta divertente. E invece il sorriso di Federico si appannò visibilmente.  
 _Oh, fuck. Il cazzo di infortunio al malleolo. Lo dice sempre Roberto, lo dice tutte le volte, perché non conto fino a dieci prima di parlare?_  
«Sicuramente la scorsa stagione si sono allenate più le mie mani dei miei piedi. Hai ragione, per questo sono così bravo.»  
«Oh Berna scusami, ho detto una stronzata.». Tecnica #Occhioni in atto: ma stavolta totale onestà. Si sentiva uno scemo.  
«Non so se ti perdono, Berardi... anche perché... _questo_ è molto meglio che perdonarti!» replicò Federico afferrando di scatto uno dei cuscini del divano e tirandoglielo in piena faccia.  
Poi rimase lì a guardarlo -e a ridere davanti alla sua espressione stupefatta.  
Alla fine anche sul viso di Mimmo si aprì un sorriso malandrino. «Ah, sì? Beccati questo, motherfucker!» disse, sollevando il cuscino che gli era caduto in grembo e tirandolo indietro verso Berna.  
Un istante dopo il biondo aveva deviato il cuscino con il polso, si era lanciato contro di lui al grido di «Allora vuoi la guerra, eh?! Banzaiiiiii!» e lo aveva schiacciato giocosamente sotto di sé.  
Domenico rotolò nel vano tentativo di ribaltarlo. Fede per tutta risposta incastrò il tallone dietro al suo ginocchio e lo costrinse a un'ulteriore giravolta che lo fece atterrare seduto sul suo torace.  
Mimmo, bloccato, fischiò.  
«Fuck, Berna, questa era bella, me la devi insegnare!».  
Federico era stupendo lì sopra di lui, con il ciuffo lungo che gli oscurava il volto e la luce del lampadario a creare attorno alla sua testa un'aureola dorata, criniera di luce.  
Mimmo rimase per un po' ad ammirarlo. Lo trovava, alla lettera, splendente; eppure la sua era un'ammirazione puramente estetica, come stesse godendosi la bellezza di una statua greca, le ciglia lunghe dell'Auriga di Delfi, il marmo bianco del Discobolo.  
Dall'alto della sua vittoria anche Federico guardava giù -e trovava Mimmo bellissimo: il viso magro e spigoloso ombreggiato appena dalla barba, gli occhi scuri spalancati e fiduciosi. Eppure sentiva che dietro a quello sguardo dolce c'era un uomo che nascondeva in sé una forza sottile e affilata come una lamina d'argento. Sottile, affilata e _indistruttibile_. Ne era sicuro: l'anima dietro a quello sguardo non poteva essere conquistata con le armi, in nessun modo. Poteva solo essere donata. E Fede intuiva, oscuramente, che un dono era già stato fatto; ma non a lui.  
Chissà quanti secondi passarono in quello scambio di sguardi. Poi Mimmo fece scivolare languidamente le mani sui fianchi di Federico, il cuore di Fede perse un battito, _No, io-!_ , e Mimmo sussurrò: «Se non riesco a batterti con le botte vediamo come te la cavi con questo...» e iniziò... un solletico spietato.  
«No, Mi'- ...ti prego!!! ...lo soffr-» era riuscito a dire Fede fra una risata e l'altra, già piegato in due, senza fiato, le lacrime che scorrevano sul viso e la pelle arrossata per il troppo ridere, cercando di spingere via Domenico e sollevarsi.

«Direi che qualcuno c'è, Mister -e direi che sta giocando alla Play» fece Danilo con un sorriso, riconoscendo i suoni del gioco e immaginando già chi poteva esserci attaccato al joystick.  
Mancini rispose con un distratto cenno d'assenso, lanciando un'occhiata al suo orologio da polso e chiedendosi quale tattica fosse meglio usare per portarsi via Mimmo con discrezione -sempre se il ragazzo era lì.  
Forse la cosa migliore era semplicemente fingere di cambiare idea, di non voler restare ad aspettare... e sperare che Domenico capisse l'antifona e lo seguisse.  
«No, Mi'- ...ti prego!!! ...lo soffr-» sentirono gridare al piano di sopra. Seguirono suoni soffocati di risate e rumore di colpi, come due corpi che rotolassero sul pavimento.  
I passi di Danilo e Roberto si arrestarono. Dani inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise. Solo ascoltare la voce di Federico lo metteva di buon umore.  
 _A Federi', ma che stai a combina'? Fai la lotta sul tappeto come se faceva da pupetti?_  
Stava per alzare il piede e salire il gradino successivo quando si sentì sbilanciare da un colpo alla spalla e scivolò in avanti. Le mani salirono d'istinto e frenarono la caduta. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide, stupitissimo, Mister Mancini correre verso l'alto superando i gradini a due a due, la borsa nera che aveva con sé abbandonata sulle scale.  
 _Ma che cazzo...?_


	3. III

Roberto superò con uno slancio elegante gli ultimi gradini e girò, arrivando rapido nel piccolo salone che sapeva essere il rifugio dei giocatori durante i ritiri.  
Si bloccò subito, le mani strette spasmodicamente a pugno e le mascelle irrigidite in una morsa.  
Domenico era lì, sul tappeto, davanti a una partita in pausa sulla playstation, avvinghiato a un ragazzo. Le braccia muscolose e tatuate dell'Altro erano sulle sue spalle, lo spingevano contro il pavimento. E l'Altro... rideva. Rideva, lo stronzo, seduto a cavalcioni del suo- di Mimmo. E Mimmo... Mimmo muoveva le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo guardava con quello sguardo strafottente e divertito che lui conosceva tanto bene.  
Il mister si voltò di scatto e fece per tornare sui suoi passi. Ma il movimento e l'ondeggiare del suo cappotto catturarono l'attenzione di Domenico. «Mister?» sussurrò il ragazzo, invaso da un gioioso stupore. Riconobbe la mano nervosa che passava nei capelli e il passo spedito. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. «Mister!!!».  
Mancini non si fermò. Per la testa di Mimmo passarono cinquecento immagini nell'arco di un secondo -e poi capì. Si sollevò all'istante, spinse delicatamente via Federico e gridò: «Mister, aspetti!» con voce angosciata.  
«Ma chi era, Mancini? Lascialo andare, Mi', starà cercando Di Biagio.» intervenne Federico, ancora col fiatone, troppo impegnato a riprendersi dall'attacco di solletico per domandarsi come mai Roberto Mancini fosse lì proprio quel giorno proprio in quel momento. La disattenzione gli costò cara.  
Il tecnico tornò sui suoi passi e gli fu addosso in una manciata di secondi. Lo afferrò per il colletto, tremante di rabbia repressa, e gli ringhiò in faccia: «Tu non sai niente di me, bamboccio.».  
Poi lo scaraventò indietro, mandandolo a sbattere contro il tavolino davanti alla tv, che si ribaltò, rovesciando su di lui lattine cartone delle pizze controlli della play.  
«E tu,» disse il mister a Mimmo guardando giù, sdegnoso, la voce a stento controllata, vibrante di rabbia «tu. Non osare mai più farti vivo, non osare mai più dire che mi- non osare mai più rivolgermi la parola in alcun modo. L'ho sopportato una volta, ah, se l'ho sopportato, e adesso- da _te_ -»  
«Mister,» intervenne Mimmo alzandosi in piedi, la mani tese verso Mancini, avanzando lentamente, cauto come un uomo di fronte a una tigre ferita, il tono ragionevole con solo un accento di supplica «ha frainteso, non-»  
«Non ti avvicinare, Berardi, stammi lontano, porcaputtana!»  
«Ma che l'è 'sta sto-»  
«E tu stai zitto!» gridò Mancini a Federico, voltandosi a guardarlo furioso.  
«Mister,» continuò Mimmo, allungando ancora le mani per arrivare al petto del tecnico e aggiungendo a voce bassissima « _Roberto_. Te lo giu-»  
Il suono secco dello schiaffo bruciò più del colpo vero e proprio. Domenico se l'era aspettato, eppure gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. _No. No, fuck, non devi piangere, stai calmo, stai calmo, fagli capire che-!_  
Mancini gli prese il mento fra le mani. «Non voglio mai più sentire il mio nome sulle tue labbra, mi ascolti? Mai. Più.». E fece per andarsene, mollando la presa senza degnare nessuno dei due ragazzi di uno sguardo in più, mentre Mimmo bisbigliava un inudibile «Robi...».  
Mancini si girò nuovamente, un'ombra di rabbioso, lancinante dolore negli occhi; ma non fece in tempo a dire né a fare nulla che Federico gli si avventò addosso, spingendolo via dal compagno senza nessun riguardo.  
«Non provare a toccarlo di nuovo, stronzo!». Fede era esterrefatto. Non riusciva a credere che quei due... _incredibile_. Ma, quale che fosse la situazione, odiava veder mettere le mani addosso a chiunque. Tanto più a un suo compagno. E poi lui e Mimmo non stavano facendo niente di male.  
«Hai capito? Stagli lontano!»  
«Tu mi vieni a dire questo? _Tu_ mi dici di non _toccarlo_?»  
«No, Fede, lascia perdere- Mister, non-»  
«Non preoccuparti, non te lo rovino troppo» mormorò Mancini slacciando il primo bottone del soprabito.  
E si lanciò contro Federico. L'aveva preso di sorpresa, centrandolo in pieno viso, e Berna aveva reagito spostandogli le mani, dandogli uno spintone e buttandoglisi addosso con veemenza, la testa abbassata e i pugni alti, caricando il sinistro. Poi un'ombra passò fra loro e il pugno impattò sullo zigomo di Mimmo.

Risuonò proprio in un quel momento un inquieto «Aho' che state a fa'?!» e Danilo corse verso il terzetto, mollando la borsa nera che aveva in mano sul divano e separando con decisione Federico da Mimmo e Roberto.  
«Ma che ve siete impazziti?!» continuò Dani, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo da un Bernardeschi costernato a Domenico che si strofinava la guancia ridendo a singhiozzo a Mancini che, dimentico del resto del mondo, fissava Mimmo come fosse un mistero da svelare.  
«Ciao Dani. Che ci fai qui? Va tutto... bene, comunque. Adesso» disse Mimmo lanciando un'occhiata decisa a Mancini «ci penso io.»  
«Mimmo, mi dispiace tanto, ma...» cominciò Federico, titubante.  
«Non preoccuparti, Berna.» rispose con una risatina nervosa Domenico. «È tutto a posto, davvero. E poi» azzardò una sbirciata scherzosa in direzione di Roberto «come dire, ci sono abituato.».  
Mancini non reagì. Federico e Danilo si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
«Che intendi, scusa?» chiese Dani con voce a metà fra il preoccupato e il divertito.  
Mimmo sventolò la mano, facendo segno di lasciar perdere. Poi toccò con una punta di esitazione il braccio del mister e disse sottovoce: «Ascolterai, adesso?».  
Mancini distolse lo sguardo senza rispondere, concedendo solo un impercettibile cenno d'assenso.  
Mimmo non era sorpreso. Girò gli occhi verso i due compagni con un sorriso di scuse e tirò delicatamente il mister con sé, avviandosi verso la sua stanza.  
  
Trenta secondi dopo Danilo crollava fra le braccia di Federico.  
«'Sticazzi, a Federi', me so' preso 'na paura...!»  
«Tranquillo, Daniletto bello, che non è successo niente.» rispose Fede stringendoselo al petto e affondando il naso nei capelli neri. Profumavano di pulito, di sandalo e di qualcosa di tipicamente... Dani.  
«Menomale, Federi', anche perché io non so se me la sarei sentita de mette le mani addosso al Mancio...».  
Fede si scostò da lui il tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. «Ma come, non saresti accorso in mio aiuto?» sorrise. «Come no? E infatti so' accorso. Ma da lì a mena' a Robberto Mancini ce ne passa d'acqua sotto i ponti.» «Che l'è, cucciolo, ti piace il vecchietto? Mi sa che è già prenotato, sai.».  
«Mmmmm.» rispose Dani sfregando il volto contro la maglietta morbida di Berna. «Dopo me spieghi meglio. Adesso però voglio le coccole!»  
Fede lo strinse più forte. _Irresistibile._ «Solo le coccole? È per questo che ti sei fatto tutta la strada da Roma? Adesso sì che sono deluso!». Danilo inclinò la testa e osservò per bene Federico. Brillava, come se delle scariche elettriche si sprigionassero dal suo viso e dal ciuffo biondo.  
«E tu com'è che stai così carico? È merito di Mimmo, me devo preoccupa'?» sorrise Dani.  
Le scintille invasero anche gli occhi di Fede. _È incredibile come ci capiamo al volo, senza disagi, senza imbarazzi, Dani' mio..._ «È merito dell'adrenalina della scazzottata. E un po' anche di Berardi, sì.»  
«Allora dovrò esse' molto bravo e riguadagnarmi "er primo posto"!» rispose Danilo strizzandogli un occhio.  
«Ma quale riguadagnare?! ...andiamo in camera, va', cittino.».  
E dopo avergli dato un bacio a fior di labbra Federico lo prese per mano e iniziò a camminare verso la sua stanza. Dani lo stava docilmente seguendo quando lo sguardo gli cadde sul divano.  
«'Sticazzi, aspe', Federi'. Ho lasciato qui la borsa del mister. Dovrei anda' a ridargliela, sennò magari non ce rivediamo...».  
Fede ebbe un moto di impazienza. «Dai, lasciala lì, verrà a prendersela lui dopo...»  
«E se passa qualcuno e se la prende su? Mica possiamo.»  
«Vuoi davvero andare di là e interrompere quei due?».  
Danilo finse di pensarci su. «Beh, il Mancio è un gran figo, e tutto sommato pure Mimmo non me dispia-»  
«Dani'!!!» scoppiò a ridere Bernardeschi, sommamente divertito dalla sfacciataggine del compagno.  
«Vabbè, ho capito, te sta antipatico Mancini.» ammiccò Dani. Fede aprì la bocca per ribattere che veramente-lo-ammirava-parecchio-il-Mancio ma-non-è-che-prendersi-a-pugni-fosse-un-inizio-promettente... e prima che potesse pronunciare una sola parola Danilo concluse: «Portiamocela dietro, dai, ce pensiamo dopo.» e si avviò fuori dal salone.  
Federico non trovò nulla da eccepire.

Un corridoio più in là, il mutismo di Roberto metteva Mimmo a disagio.  
 _Certo che potresti essere un po' più collaborativo. Mi sono appena preso un sinistro in faccia per difenderti..._  
«Non so cosa pensa di aver visto, Mister,» attaccò Domenco con un sospiro, sottolineando con delicatezza l'appellativo formale, «ma speravo che a questo punto le fosse chiaro che io-». Si interruppe. Voleva davvero dirlo? Era davvero necessario rimettergli la sua anima sotto i piedi e lasciare che la calpestasse con i chiodi dei suoi scarpini da numero 10, se così gli piaceva? _Mi pareva l'avessimo superato, questo livello._  
Poi però si decise. Era che non vedeva altra via d'uscita.  
«Come te lo devo dire?, Mister, che io non desidero nessun altro... a parte te?».  
  
  
\--  
 **NOTA DELL'AUTRICE** : Oggi non potevo esimermi dall'aggiornare questo racconto, visto che il Sassuolo di Mimmo ha giocato contro la Lazio di Daniletto e l'Inter del Mancio contro la Fiorentina di Berna. E voi siete #teamMimmo, #teamBerna, #teamDani o #teamMancio?


	4. IV

Un corridoio più in là, il mutismo di Roberto metteva Mimmo a disagio.  
 _Certo che potresti essere un po' più collaborativo, amore. Mi sono appena preso un sinistro in faccia per difenderti..._  
«Non so cosa pensa di aver visto, Mister,» attaccò Domenico con un sospiro, sottolineando con delicatezza l'appellativo formale, «ma speravo che a questo punto le fosse chiaro che io-». Si interruppe. Voleva davvero dirlo? Era davvero necessario rimettergli la sua anima sotto i piedi e lasciare che la calpestasse, se così gli piaceva? _Mi pareva l'avessimo superato, questo stadio._  
Poi però si decise. Non vedeva altra via d'uscita.  
«Come te lo devo dire?, che io non desidero nessun altro... a parte te?».  
Mancini sollevò gli occhi su quell'improvviso ritorno al 'tu'.  
«Come te lo devo dire che non riesco più nemmeno a eccitarmi se non sei presente tu? E poi, Roberto,» si avvicinò e gli prese il viso fra le mani, mormorando, ogni precauzione gettata al vento, «Roberto, Roberto, Roberto. Quand'è che comincerai a fidarti fino in fondo di me?».  
Mancini strinse la mascella e spostò lo sguardo dal viso del ragazzo al pavimento, rigido, ma senza liberarsi dalle mani che gli tenevano il volto. «Dovrei fidarmi dopo averti visto a cavalcioni di un altro? Non essere ridicolo, Berardi. Ci sono già passato-» si interruppe per un attimo, un fuoco selvaggio acceso di colpo negli occhi verdi «ci sono già passato una volta, per l'idiota di turno. E non-mi-piace.» concluse sillabando in un ringhio le ultime parole e spostando bruscamente le mani di Domenico.  
«D'accordo, Mister. Se dobbiamo arrivare a questo. Avanti, colpiscimi ancora.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Colpiscimi ancora.» ripeté quietamente Mimmo.  
«Che cosa diavolo- cosa stai dicendo, Mimmo?» replicò il mister in tono esasperato, i pugni stretti lungo il corpo.  
«Colpiscimi. Puniscimi. Picchiami. Sfogati, fuck, fai quel cazzo che vuoi, ma poi smettila di fare quella faccia e stare lontano, ti prego!». E poi, con una vocina sottile: «Ti prego, Mister. Te lo giuro, stavamo solo giocando come farebbero due bambini. E non potevo immaginare che saresti venuto, altrimenti-»  
«Altrimenti cosa, Mimmo? È un bel ragazzo. È del tutto naturale che tu ti senta attratto da lui. È per questo che fin dall'inizio avevo detto che continua-».  
Mimmo non lasciò che finisse la frase. Con le sopracciglia aggrottate e un'aria da cucciolo ferito gli puntò le mani sul petto e lo spinse via -o, almeno, provò a farlo. Mancini fece un unico passo indietro, sorpreso, poi riguadagnò l'equilibrio e afferrò i polsi di Mimmo. Aveva le narici dilatate e un incendio furioso negli occhi. Spinse Mimmo verso il letto e ce lo fece cadere, incastrando il ginocchio contro il bacino del ragazzo. Mimmo si divincolava.  
«No. No, Roby! Devi smetterla di dire certe cose! Non hai sentito cosa ho detto prima?! Vattene se non hai intenzione di aiutarmi!»  
«Aiutarti. _Aiutarti_. Aiutarti a far che?»  
«A darmi sollievo, Mister. Non te ne sei accorto?». Roberto seguì lo sguardo torvo di Mimmo finché non scomparve dal suo schermo visivo, le labbra del ragazzo a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio. «Don't you see that I CRAVE you, Mister?».  
Mancini chiuse gli occhi. «Cosa vuol dire?». Brusco.  
Mimmo ritornò a sdraiarsi, fissandolo. «Vuol dire che ho bisogno di te. Adesso. Non lasciarmi qui ad amarti da solo.».  
Domenico capì immediatamente dall'espressione scioccata di Roberto che il tecnico avrebbe rifiutato. Quegli occhi verdi che raramente si concedevano di mostrare emozione al mondo ora erano spalancati, le pupille sempre più grandi, come se ancora dopo tutti quei mesi Mancini non fosse riuscito ad abituarsi all'idea che Mimmo fosse innamorato, perdutamente innamorato, di lui.  
«Posso sopravvivere,» sussurrò il ragazzo, «ma sta cominciando ad essere doloroso. Perciò... per favore, Mister.».  
Mancini si stava già voltando, liberando i polsi di Mimmo dalla stretta mentre si sollevava dal letto. La vista dei glutei muscolosi fasciati dagli eleganti pantaloni di completo fecero trattenere il respiro a Mimmo. Quante volte negli ultimi mesi aveva visto quell'uomo svestito, fiducioso, felice, e aveva dato per scontato che fosse suo diritto vederlo così; il fatto che un semplice sguardo a quelle gambe fosse sufficiente a far crescere la sua frustrazione fin quasi al dolore era un segno chiaro della disperazione che in quel momento regnava nel suo cuore.  
Ma forse era stato lui a sbagliare con le parole. Dopo quel... fraintendimento riguardo alla sua amicizia con Fede tutto quello ch'era stato capace di fare era stato chiedere qualcosa per se stesso. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlare esplicitamente di loro come coppia, forse doveva scusarsi e...  
«Togliti i pantaloni, Berardi.».

«Vai dritto al punto, eh, a Federi'.»  
«Dai, toglili. Per me. Sempre se non hai cambiato idea...» rispose Federico fissando apertamente la cerniera dei jeans di Danilo.  
«Oh, quello non c'è pericolo che me succeda!». Il respiro di Dani poteva anche essere stato mozzato per un istante dal sorriso dolce e diabolico del suo compagno; ma un buon centrocampista sa sempre quando è ora di entrare in azione. Slacciò il bottone e incastrò il pollice sulla cerniera, facendola scendere lentamente finché i pantaloni non caddero a terra. «Tutto tuo, Federi'.» sussurrò allargando le mani, «Una sfida per te.».  
«Mmmmh. Penso che la situazione richieda misure drastiche.» scherzò il biondo. «Considerati avvertito... sto per commettere un fallo di mano.».  
La risata spensierata di Danilo si trasformò bruscamente in un gemito profondo quando Fede fece seguire alle parole i fatti. Già solo quel primo gesto bastò a Dani per sentire il sangue pulsare più forte nelle arterie, avere la vista annebbiata e non riuscire a focalizzarsi su altro se non sulle scintille dorate che sembravano emanare dal ciuffo ribelle del compagno.  
«Credo che sia un fallo da espulsione, Federi'.» ansimò. «Ma non fermarte.».  
Bernardeschi scosse morbidamente la testa. «E io che mi pensavo che avevi una sfida da propormi. Come posso provare la mia abilità se insisti a rispondere a ogni mi' parola, a ogni mio tocco, così velocemente?».  
Danilo avrebbe voluto replicare a tono, sottomettere l'urgenza del suo desiderio con una battuta, ma in quel preciso momento il dito di Fede passò sopra di lui. Emise un grido di sorpresa, l'aria espulsa con violenza dai suoi polmoni per lo shock della passione che si riverberava per tutto il suo corpo.

«Mimmo?» la domanda imperiosa ma al contempo delicata richiedeva una rassicurazione da parte di Domenico. Ma a lui non era possibile darla. Dopo quel grido liberatorio tutto quello che riusciva a fare era affondare le dita nel morbido piumone, cercando disperatamente di controllare il proprio respiro. Si era aspettato solo di fare pace, di sciogliere la tensione; quest'intensità era più di quanto non avesse messo in conto. Non che ci fosse da essere stupiti, trattandosi di Roby.  
«Mimmo.» Mancini lo chiamò con tono di comando «Guardami.». Stavolta Domenico non avrebbe voluto lasciare che il mister notasse la sua mancanza di controllo, ma obbedì comunque, sollevando gli occhi fino a incontrare lo sguardo tagliente. «Va tutto bene, ragazzino. Vederti così... ah, al diavolo, mi- mi fido di te. Devo solo ricomporre la... rabbia. E tu, tu non aver paura di mostrarmi il tuo desiderio. Lasciamelo vedere... ne ho... bisogno. Anch'io.».  
Roberto lo disse senza che i suoi occhi lasciassero mai il volto di Mimmo, senza che la sua mano smettesse di ripetere quell'intima carezza, palmo ruvido contro pelle delicata, accendendo brividi sulla schiena del giovane attaccante. E stavolta Mimmo lasciò che il sorgere della passione esplodesse, ricambiando risolutamente lo sguardo del mister e spingendo i fianchi contro la sua mano. Non provò a frenare il gemito che gli graffiò la gola. «Roberto.». Sapeva che il suo viso e le sue orecchie stavano diventando rossi per il modo disperato in cui il nome dell'altro era risuonato sulle labbra, lo sentiva dal calore che saliva dal collo. Ma la mano di Mancini era più calda. Bruciava.  
Non smisero di guardarsi mentre Roberto lo accarezzava ancora e ancora, ogni volta un po' più di pressione. Ogni volta Mimmo gemeva più forte, e ogni volta il respiro del tecnico si faceva più rapido, fino a che le loro bocche non furono entrambe aperte e le loro labbra arrossate dal sangue che correva al viso. Vedere quei segni di evidente eccitazione sul volto di Mancini rendeva Mimmo orgoglioso, fiero di essere l'uomo che in pochi minuti era in grado di suscitare emozioni così violente in un uomo tanto controllato. _Non devo mai dimenticarmi quanto ci è voluto a convincerlo a lasciarsi andare. Non devo darlo per scontato. Non ho nessuna intenzione di perderlo._  
E con uno scatto di volitività si tirò su e disse «Mister, più veloce. Per favore.»  
«Non posso, piccolo.». Mimmo si ributtò indietro all'appellativo affettuoso. «Ti farò male. Non hai dell'olio, o qualcosa per-»

«Non prova' a fermarti!».  
Ma Fede lo fece, in un brevissimo istante d'indecisione. Poi lo sguardo sul viso di Danilo, innamorato, metà disperato e metà minaccioso, lo convinse a non rimandare oltre. _Niente mani, però._ E ogni pensiero e analisi di gioco -ogni pensiero di qualunque genere- lasciò del tutto la sua mente mentre apriva le ginocchia di Dani e lo lasciava affondare fra le sue labbra.

Dio, Roby era così bravo. La sua lingua premeva nel preciso punto che poco prima le dita avevano torturato fino a devastare dal piacere i sensi di Mimmo, il calore talmente forte da ridurlo a un ammasso di nervi, un cuore aperto in un unico grido: «Mister!».  
Lo scatto repentino dei suoi fianchi doveva esser stato anticipato da Mancini, perché le mani si erano già mosse e ancoravano le cosce di Mimmo al letto, tenendolo bloccato. Il torso più muscoloso di Roberto assorbiva le incoscienti spinte del corpo di Domenico, il sudore che iniziava a bagnare la camicia.  
«Mister...» Mimmo mormorò, sentendo i capelli del tecnico sfiorare l'interno coscia, «Per favore, è... troppo... non... ce la faccio a... lasciami venire, ti prego...».

Dani non avrebbe saputo dire se Federico lo stesse ascoltando, perché il suo viso era completamente nascosto dal ciuffo biondo che cadeva come una cascata d'oro contro la sua anca. La pressione diminuì, invece che aumentare. E poi Fede si staccò lentamente da lui.

« _No. Adesso tu._ ».

 

\--  
 _ **Nota dell'autrice** : cari lettori, ci tenevo solo a ricordare a chi di voi non lo sapesse già che "Yes, Mister" (ovvero la storia che racconta l'inizio delle avventure di Mimmo e Roberto) è felicemente conclusa! Potete trovarla sul mio profilo Autore. Fatemi sapere cosa pensate di quei due, anzi, di questi quattro, fantastici ragazzi. (E perdonate il ritardo mostruoso di questo quarto capitolo: è un periodo da delirio...)_


	5. V

Le labbra di Danilo erano di un brillante, irritato rosso; stava ancora deglutendo. Federico rabbrividì per l'inusuale aura di sensualità che avvolgeva quel suo fratellino innocente e scanzonato, tutto sguardi stupiti e romanaccio.  
Senza parlare, Dani diede tre colpi leggeri al materasso al suo fianco, e Fede si mosse per raggiungerlo, sdraiandosi di fronte a lui. Per un momento si guardarono soltanto, a pochi millimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro. La voce di Fede suonò roca, quando finalmente uscì.  
«Prima... sei stato... ecco... rumoroso.»  
«Dici che dovevo abbassa' la voce?» sussurrò Dani, troppo incantato dal ciuffo che cadeva spettinato sugli occhi verdi di Fede per sentirsi anche solo remotamente in colpa «Me dispia-»  
«No, no, non essere dispiaciuto. È stato bello sentirti.»  
Dani sorrise. «E ti è... voglio di', non avevi... non avevamo mai... ti è...?»  
Berna non lo lasciò finire e gli rotolò sopra, vibrante di una risata trattenuta. «Hai un buon sapore.» «Davvero?»  
«Non quello che avrei immaginato. Sai... sai più... di te.» disse Fede, le sopracciglia incurvate mentre pensava, «Sì. Più di te.»  
Dani sbatté le palpebre più volte e allontanò lo sguardo, mordendosi le labbra. Ma come faceva quel ragazzo a trovare sempre le parole che lo avrebbero commosso di più? Come faceva ad emozionarlo sempre, a trovare sempre un modo per colpirlo, ogni minuto, ogni volta che passavano del tempo assieme?  
Si voltò di nuovo verso Federico e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé e affondando il naso nei capelli dorati. Era il profumo dell'oceano, era il suono di un pallone che si insaccava in rete, era un caffè di prima mattina, era i fiori gialli e viola piantati sul balcone di casa di quando era bambino, era l'odore della sua giacca di pelle preferita, era il gusto del whisky invecchiato, era il sole e la pioggia e la neve e tutte le stelle nel cielo.  
«Fede?» «Mmh?» «Lo faresti ancora? Adesso? Per... me?» la domanda aveva lasciato le sue labbra prima che un pensiero avesse il tempo di sigillarle, e l'espressione di Danilo si fece subito contrita, come se si aspettasse un rimprovero.  
«Ah, Dani' mio...» sospirò Fede, già pronto a fargli notare che era tardi, che fra poco sarebbero rientrati tutti, che probabilmente era meglio non farsi trovare lì, insieme, dai compagni e da Mister Di Biagio. Ma poi notò l'aria spaurita del compagno; e allora Dani lo vide interrompersi, lo vide deglutire, vide le sue pupille dilatarsi tanto che il verde intenso dell'iride fu quasi sommerso dalle due finestre scure. E una scintilla si formò all'angolo degli occhi, mentre Fede cominciava a sorridere e pensava che non sarebbe mai, mai, mai riuscito a resistere al moretto che al momento stava allacciando le caviglie alle sue gambe.  
  
  
Qualche stanza più in là, Roberto Mancini passava il pollice sulle labbra arrossate di Domenico, uno sguardo meravigliato negli occhi, il fiato ancora corto.  
«Vieni a stenderti, piccolo. Sei esausto.» «È che qualcuno mi fa morire prima di preoccupazione e poi di piacere, Mister.» rispose Mimmo, sollevandosi e sdraiandosi il più vicino possibile al corpo ancora sudato di Roberto, avvicinando i piedi gelati a quelli del mister. Le dita di Mancini iniziarono a giocare con i capelli del ragazzo, mentre il loro possessore chiudeva gli occhi e respirava l'aria calda della stanza.  
«Mi devi perdonare se ho paura di perderti. Io non-» gli si bloccarono le parole in gola, una sensazione pungente agli angoli degli occhi al solo pensiero che quel ragazzino che gli si stringeva contro potesse tradire la sua fiducia e abbandonarlo. «Non sono più abituato a gestire queste situazioni. Pensavo di aver archiviato quella parte della mia vita molti anni fa.» concluse, sollevando il capo a sfiorare con un bacio la tempia destra del giovane. Mimmo ne approfittò per premere le labbra contro quelle del mister e spingerlo contro il letto. _No, Roby, scordatelo. Non la puoi archiviare._  
Le loro cosce erano incollate l'una contro l'altra e Roberto non sapeva se si sarebbe mai abituato alla sensazione di quel petto magro e muscoloso contro il suo. Eppure forse era proprio questo a rendere il tutto così perfetto. Così completo. L'assoluta impossibilità di quel momento, tutte le tessere di un puzzle misterioso che si erano incastrate per farli incontrare. Perdere una partita, andare a ubriacarsi. Mimmo che veniva a cercarlo. Tirargli un pugno.  
E poi, qualche mese dopo -molti litigi dopo, molte fughe dopo, molti errori dopo- l'assoluta impossibilità di quel giovane numero 10, lì, le mani affondate nei suoi capelli grigio argento, sdraiato sopra di lui, labbra e lingua e cuore così ingarbugliati ai suoi da non sapere se avrebbe potuto sopravvivere ad un'altra separazione.  
Mancini emise un verso quasi sofferente e rivoltò in un istante il corpo snello di Domenico, schiacciandolo sotto i suoi muscoli più definiti, tirandosi indietro e iniziando a baciarne il collo. «Roby...» sentì Mimmo esalare quando raggiunse il punto morbido all'inizio della gola. Domenico fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena, tentò di allacciargli le gambe attorno alla vita e si inarcò contro di lui, mentre le loro labbra tornavano a mordersi e il corpo di Roberto scivolava lontano, a farsi desiderare ancora di più.  
Fu proprio mentre il mister si staccava e accarezzava con la lingua il lobo del suo orecchio destro, _Dio-sto-impazzendo_ , che Mimmo colse l'opportunità di afferrare i glutei di Roberto e di spingerlo contro le sue anche così da essere finalmente premuto contro di lui. L'eccitazione compressa l'una contro quella dell'altro e una scarica di elettricità a far trattenere a entrambi il respiro dal piacere, con Mimmo che non riusciva a smettere di inarcarsi e di sfregare il bacino contro quello del mister, invitandolo ad entrare, fino a che Roberto non si decise -e furono sufficienti una, due, tre spinte a far venire di nuovo il giovane attaccante contro il petto di Mancini. Mimmo lasciò salire le mani fino ad ancorarsi sulle spalle del mister, come una naufrago che trovando una zavorra in alto mare ci si avvinghia, e quando iniziò a piangere Roberto non disse nulla, immobile, ancora dentro di lui. Si limitò a disegnare leggeri cerchi rassicuranti sulle cosce del ragazzo, stringendolo a sè e sussurrando in un mormorio quasi inudibile «Va tutto bene, sono qui, non me ne andrò di nuovo, mi fido di te, perdonami, sono qui, ti amo.».  
  
  
«Sarebbe come un secondo giro di dessert, insomma, cittino?» chiese Federico, il sorriso iniziato poco prima del tutto aperto e una traccia di genuino divertimento nella voce.  
«Potrebbe esse. Penso che me lo sto a merita', no?» sorrise di rimando Dani, rientrando veloce nell'atmosfera del gioco. «Dici? A me sembra che sarò io, qui, ad avere un'altra porzione di dolce. Togliti quella maglietta, va'.».  
Danilo si stiracchiò, lentamente, allungando le braccia e lasciandole cadere ai lati della testa in un unico, sinuoso movimento. «Se vuoi svestirme del tutto te toccherà farlo da solo, sono troppo stanco pure per mouvermi.» e si stirò di nuovo, un sorrisetto provocante, in sfacciata contraddizione con quanto appena detto. Da sotto le ciglia osservò Federico assorbire la sua deliberata provocazione -e passare fulmineamente in azione. Dani fu girato senza troppe cerimonie e la maglietta fu sfilata con uno strattone. Un istante dopo, Fede lo stava mordendo; e poi dei capelli lisci come acqua e delle labbra morbide e calde iniziarono ad accarezzare la sua spalla sinistra. Federico non mordeva più: lo stava leccando, gentili colpi di lingua a tracciare tutta la linea delle scapole. Dani rabbrividì per la sensazione e per il contatto del sesso contro le lenzuola ruvide.  
«Hai intenzione de leccarmi tutto? Guarda che me sono lavato, prima di venire da te.».  
Federico rise forte, facendo vibrare il suo petto poggiato contro l'anca di Danilo. «È che adesso voglio sapere di cosa sai, dappertutto. La tua schiena, i tuoi fianchi... fino alla punta dei piedi.». Dani tremava di desiderio. Ecco cosa voleva dire essere amato da Federico Bernardeschi: essere divorato vivo.  
«Puoi toccarme come, quanto e dove vuoi, amo', ma i piedi so' off-limits.». Fede ridacchiò. «Ah, già, dimenticavo che soffri il solletico quanto me. Mi sa che dovrò limitare le mie attenzioni a zone del... campo... dove non sono in fuorigioco.». E con uno scatto della lingua verso il basso Federico si apprestò a dimostrare che, quando si trattava di giocare sul filo dell'offside, lui era fra i migliori.  
  
  
Poco più tardi Roberto Mancini si sistemava la cravatta, camminando a passo svelto verso il salone dove qualche ora prima aveva fuggevolmente notato Cataldi posare la sua borsa.  
_Dannazione, quanto è tardi... grazie a Dio non è ancora rientrato nessuno._  
Aveva lasciato Mimmo sotto una doccia calda, con la promessa che poi sarebbe andato in tempi brevi a dormire in modo da essere in forma per l'allenamento del giorno dopo. Ora doveva solo recuperare la valigetta, chiamare un taxi e tornare in aeroporto -o forse, vista l'ora, prenotare una stanza in un qualsiasi albergo e aspettare mattina per poter tornare a Milano senza scalpore.  
_Anche se forse prima di andar via dovrei scusarmi con quel ragazzo... come si chiama... Bernardeschi... sei stato un tale idiota, Mancio!- ah, è inutile pensarci adesso. Ma- dove cazzo sta la mia borsa?_  
E poi capì. Cataldi -Danilo- doveva averla portata con sé per non lasciarla incustodita. Un ragazzo premuroso. Ma si dava il caso che proprio quella sera lui non avesse tempo per le precauzioni. Aveva tempo solo per correre via prima che qualcuno degli altri ragazzi o, peggio, Gigi, rientrasse.  
Ma d'altra parte, se non poteva andar via lasciando lì documenti, telefono, passaporto... non poteva nemmeno andare a disturbare quei due ragazzi che...  
_Cazzo._ Mancini strinse i denti, si passò una mano fra i capelli e cercò di espirare lentamente, per calmarsi. _Va bene. Vorrà dire che mi sdraierò qui qualche minuto e aspetterò che Cataldi torni. Tanto dovrà andare via anche lui fra poco._  
E con quel pensiero rassicurante si lasciò cadere sul divano e chiuse gli occhi. _Solo qualche minuto._


	6. VI

Era ancora buio quando Mancini spalancò gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre nel tentativo di scacciare il sonno e ricordarsi dove diavolo fosse. Si sollevò su un gomito, cercando di distinguere qualche sagoma e capire cosa l'avesse svegliato.  
Era in una camera che non conosceva, ancora vestito di tutto punto. Nessun suono, però. Doveva averlo sognato. Per qualche motivo non aveva voglia di impegnarsi per ricordare come era finito lì e che posto era quello. Roberto soppresse uno sbadiglio e ricadde sul cuscino, senza nemmeno prendersi la pena di togliere la giacca per non stropicciarla.

Pochi istanti dopo era di nuovo seduto contro la sponda del letto. Non riusciva a riprendere sonno e continuava a pensare a quel rumore che per primo aveva disturbato il suo riposo.  
Guardò sospettosamente la porta socchiusa della stanza e si chiese se dall'altra parte ci fosse qualcuno. Forse il suono misterioso proveniva da lì.  
Mettendo al bando la sua indecisione si alzò, fece qualche passo e aprì delicatamente la porta, pensando che forse se avesse scoperto cosa l'aveva svegliato la sua mente l'avrebbe di nuovo lasciato dormire in pace.

Il pensiero fu spazzato via dalla scena che si trovò di fronte.  
C'era Mimmo, nell'altra stanza, e in quel momento era sul letto, completamente nudo. Le gambe allacciate alla vita di un altro ragazzo. Le labbra a baciare quelle dell'altro ragazzo.  
Roby era immobile nel vano della porta, raggelato. Deglutì inconsciamente mentre il ragazzo sconosciuto afferrava le spalle di Mimmo. Una parte del suo cervello registrò il ciuffo biondo che copriva in parte il volto del suo Domenico. Dove l'aveva già visto? Arrossì improvvisamente, infuriato dalle immagini che gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi e dalla sua stessa subitanea eccitazione, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto a fissare i due giovani per almeno un minuto intero.

Si tirò indietro accostando la porta, tremando di rabbia e di desiderio, appoggiandosi al muro.  
Bernardeschi. Federico Bernardeschi. Ecco chi era il partner di Mimmo. Ecco perché lo aveva riconosciuto. Era un giovane calciatore, talentuoso quanto il suo -ma poteva ancora dire “il suo”?- Berardi.  
Un gemito morbido si fece strada dalla porta ancora leggermente aperta, attirando la sua furente attenzione. Non resistette e lanciò un'occhiata all'interno. Mimmo era in ginocchio di fronte al letto adesso e Bernardeschi era seduto, la testa buttata indietro poggiata al muro, le labbra appena schiuse mentre sembrava combattere per mantenere un respiro regolare.  
Mimmo stava stuzzicando con la sua barba gli addominali del ragazzo, strusciando la sua guancia contro la pelle calda dell'addome. Le sue mani scesero, sciogliendo il nodo che teneva fermi in vita i pantaloni della tuta del compagno. Poi sollevò la testa, sussurrando poche parole che Roberto non riuscì ad interpretare, e Bernardeschi sollevò i fianchi. Mancini restò fermo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo mentre il suo Mimmo abbassava i pantaloni del ragazzo e li sfilava, prima di iniziare ad accarezzarlo con lentezza. Si chinò in avanti, le sue intenzioni più che chiare, e Roberto si costrinse ad indietreggiare, allontanandosi dalla maledetta porta e sedendosi per terra, i gomiti contro le ginocchia e la testa fra le mani, tentando di ignorare la dolorosa erezione che gli pulsava fra le gambe. Aveva gli occhi chiusi ma poteva ancora sentirli. Soffici, soffocati suoni di piacere.

Perché alla rabbia si mischiava in lui quel desiderio proibito? Come avessero una volontà propria le sue mani si staccarono dalle tempie e le dita sfiorarono il centro della sua eccitazione. Tirò la mano indietro colpevolmente, tremando per la fitta di piacere che quell'unico breve tocco gli aveva provocato. Si rialzò e si avvicinò per la terza volta alla porta, incapace di resistere ai versi di Domenico, al richiamo della sua personalissima sirena.  
Mimmo era sempre inginocchiato, e Bernardeschi tratteneva rumorosamente il respiro, portando una mano davanti alla bocca per smorzare i gemiti anche mentre sollevava i fianchi ancora più verso Berardi, verso quella bocca che, Roby lo sapeva bene, era irresistibile.  
Li fissava con gli occhi spalancati, sempre più arrabbiato e sempre più devastato dal desiderio, notando come le guance di Mimmo si muovevano mentre dava piacere al suo compagno e come si sollevava il suo pomo d'adamo quando deglutiva, dettagli che non aveva mai potuto notare quando al posto di Bernardeschi era stato lui a...

Si bloccò, impedendosi di finire il pensiero. Malgrado la furia e il dolore che sentiva crescergli nel petto, la sua coscienza, che ancora non aveva smesso di ricordargli, ogni tanto, che forse aveva ragione la gente che se l'avesse saputo avrebbe detto che la sua storia con Mimmo non era sana, e il suo senso della proprietà gli gridavano nella mente di smetterla, di levarsi da lì, di non abbassarsi a spiare l'uomo che amava in un momento tanto intimo solo perché si sentiva tradito.  
Stava per tirarsi indietro e chiudere definitivamente la porta quando Mimmo si staccò da Bernardeschi e guardò dritto verso di lui.  
«Dove credi di andare, Mister?». Mancini si immobilizzò, raggelato. «Per chi credi che abbiamo organizzato tutta 'sta scenetta?». Roberto alzò lo sguardo e vide che anche Federico lo stava guardando, gli occhi che scintillavano nel buio e un sorriso storto sulle labbra. Gli si seccò improvvisamente la bocca mentre tornava a guardare Mimmo. Il quale nel frattempo si era alzato e gli si stava avvicinando. Allacciò le braccia al suo collo, strusciandosi contro di lui con fare provocante, prima di sussurrargli all'orecchio: «Non mi dirai di no, vero, Mister?».

Poi tutto cominciò a tremare. Dapprima delicatamente, poi a scosse sempre più forti.

«Mister? Mister? Mister Mancini?» _checcazzo, a Federi', non mi farò mai più convincere a fare cartaforbicesasso con te, chè vinci sempre... fra poco uno dei miei miti d'infanzia me urlerà contro perchè l'ho svegliato!_ , si diceva Danilo mentre scuoteva il meno bruscamente possibile le spalle di un Mancini seduto ed elegantemente addormentato nella penombra del divano del salone.  
 _Certo che è proprio bello così, addormentato, cor viso tutto rilassato_ , pensò Dani osservando l'allenatore prima di ricominciare a chiamarlo a voce un filo più alta.  
«Mister?». Finalmente Roberto sembrò svegliarsi. Si passò lentamente una mano sugli occhi ed emise un «Mh?» confuso. Quando il suo braccio, spostandosi, incontrò l'ostacolo di quello di Danilo ancora fermo contro la sua spalla, la mano proseguì istintivamente verso il viso del ragazzo, appoggiandosi alla guancia scurita dalla barba.  
«Mimmo.» fu l'unica cosa che Dani ebbe il tempo di sentire prima che le labbra di Mancini annullassero i pochi centimetri di distanza fra i loro visi e si appoggiassero alle sue.


	7. VII

Non riuscì a tirarsi indietro.  
Gli occhi si erano automaticamente chiusi, e in seguito Danilo si sarebbe chiesto quanto realmente potesse essere durato quel semplice, dolcissimo bacio sulle labbra: probabilmente pochi secondi, che però nella sua memoria erano diventati lunghi mesi, anni, secoli.  
Le labbra sottili e decise, così diverse da quelle più morbide di Federico, il profumo aspro e maschile di un'acqua di colonia sconosciuta, la mano asciutta e calda che restava sulla sua guancia. Il leggero sapore di agrumi che gli parve di riconoscere quando si staccarono.  
Riaprì gli occhi solo al sentire il respiro bruscamente trattenuto di Mancini.  
«Scusami! Io- oh, Gesù, Cataldi, devi perdonarmi, io non so cosa mi sia-».  
Le orecchie e gli zigomi di Dani si colorarono di un rosso acceso. «No, Mister, non se deve scusa', sto a posto. Anzi, veramente-» _No, questo meglio non dirlo, a Dani'._ «Cioè, mi ha solo scambiato per Mimmo, può capita', è colpa mia che stavo a svegliarla tutto di colpo.»  
Mancini si passò le mani sul viso, appoggi i gomiti alle ginocchia e dopo una pausa riprese a parlare guardando a terra, mentre sistemava il bottone di un polsino che non aveva nessun bisogno di essere sistemato.  
«Ti ringrazio di... essere così comprensivo. E a questo proposito, io... ecco... volevo scambiare due parole con te e anche con...» Le dita ebbero un impercettibile scatto nervoso. «Con, sì, insomma, Federico, è il nome di battesimo, no?, per... scusarmi con lui e chiedervi...»  
Finalmente alzò lo sguardo e cercò gli occhi di Danilo. Si schiarì la voce e concluse: «Il massimo della discrezione possibile su quanto avete visto oggi. Ecco. È tutto.»  
Danilo si avvicinò timidamente e si sedette sul divano accanto a Roberto, «Posso?», con il sorriso che gli si aprì ancor di più al cenno di assenso di Mancini.  
«Non c'è neanche bisogno di starlo a di', Mister! E poi... io e Federico...», esitò, arrossendo di nuovo. «Voglio di', stiamo nella stessa situazione.»  
Era la prima volta che Dani ammetteva ad alta voce con qualcuno che non fosse Berna di essere innamorato di un suo compagno.  
Guardava il volto serio e comprensivo di Roberto, la sfumatura di gentilezza che scaldava il verde degli occhi, e improvvisamente si sentì di nuovo bambino, di nuovo piccolo e sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma finalmente non abbandonato, non solo, non sotto processo.  
Era come avere tolto il tappo a una bottiglia di spumante agitata troppo a lungo, che di colpo lascia uscire tutta la schiuma, un misto di pianto e gioia.  
Senza pensare si aggrappò alle mani di Mancini. «Mister, lei non può sape' che liberazione è parlarne co' qualcuno! Ogni tanto me sembra de scoppia'. Fosse per me io lo griderei dai tetti, che so' innamorato di Berna, ma poi chi le sente le nostre squadre, e i presidenti, le tifoserie, e tutti quanti. E allora devi farte vede' in giro con qualche ragazza, ma io nun ce riesco, Fede è più bravo, ma io me sento mori' tutte le volte che lo vedo con quella llà, ma voi come fate, Mister? Ma lei nun ce sta male? Mimmo esce co' una, no? Ma perché è così, Mister?»  
La stretta delle mani di Roberto si era fatta più salda, le lacrime scorrevano senza vergogna sul viso di Dani -e chissà se lui se n'era accorto. «Stamo nel 2016, se dovrebbe pote' dire, no? E allora perché noi non possiamo, solo perché vogliamo gioca' a calcio? Cosa c'è de tanto sbagliato?!»  
Danilo era piegato in due, scosso dai sussulti del pianto, la fronte così vicina alle ginocchia che le sue lacrime cadendo bagnavano entrambi.  
Poi Roberto liberò il braccio destro, spostando l'altro in modo da poter ugualmente tenere entrambe le mani di Dani, come non volesse lasciargli le dita al freddo. Gli accarezzò con delicatezza paterna la nuca, scompigliando i capelli nerissimi.  
Gli saliva una rabbia bruciante in petto, quando pensava a queste cose. Dio, non poteva vedere un ragazzo così in gamba spezzato dal dolore per via di un mondo ancora vecchio, bigotto, ostile. Quante volte ne avevano parlato con Mimmo, quante volte Domenico nel suo modo ironico e razionale gli aveva detto le stesse cose, quante volte aveva dovuto buttare acqua sul fuoco. Eppure anche adesso non aveva le parole giuste da dire al ragazzo sensibile che piangeva tutte le lacrime del mondo sulle sue ginocchia. Perché parole giuste non ne esistevano. Ma ci provò lo stesso; glielo doveva.  
«Catal- Danilo.» iniziò in tono gentile. «Non c'è niente, niente di sbagliato, Danilo, di questo devi esser certo. Nemmeno io so bene cosa dirti, credimi... Se vivessimo in un mondo in cui l'amore può avere ragione dell'ottusità di alcune persone, di certe strutture, allora sarebbe diverso. Allora non ci sarebbe da nascondersi. Ma _noi non viviamo in quel mondo_. Dobbiamo accettarlo e resistere. Questo non vuol dire che ci sia qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Fatti forza, Danilo, fatti coraggio -anche per Federico, non credere che non sia difficile anche per lui. Scommetto che dover fingere lo fa soffrire quanto fa soffrire te.»  
«A lui... sembra... non pesa'...» intervenne Dani, ancora scosso dai singhiozzi.  
«Ma certo che gli pesa. E io la conosco, devi credermi, la fatica che si fa per-» strinse le labbra e non concluse, voltando lo sguardo al muro. Perché il suo matrimonio con una donna che l'aveva tradito e fatto soffrire era stato accettato da tutti e invece l'amore sincero e intaccato che esisteva fra lui e Domenico sarebbe stato considerato qualcosa di sporco? _Dio, perché?_ Strinse i denti al punto da poterli quasi sentir scricchiolare.  
Poi si calmò e tornò a parlare in tono calmo al giovane centrocampista. «Senti. Perché non provi a parlarne con il tuo allenatore? Conosco Stefano, è un brav'uomo. Sono sicuro che capirebbe e che ti proteggerebbe con tutte le sue forze, se mai dovesse succedere qualcosa.»  
Danilo sollevò la testa, il fiato ancora corto ma il momento di disperazione quasi passato.  
«D- davvero? Io...»  
«Daniletto, hai dimenticato- ...cosa cazzo sta succedendo qui?»

Federico guardava annichilito la scena che gli si presentava davanti.  
Lui e Dani avevano appena passato un paio d'ore meravigliose, si erano salutati nemmeno cinque minuti fa, e adesso trovava lo stesso ragazzo che prima di partire lo aveva baciato col suo solito sorriso scanzonato in lacrime di fronte a quel pazzo possessivo di Mancini.  
_Se gli ha fatto qualcosa io..._  
Strinse nel pugno il berrettino di lana biancoceleste che era venuto a riportare.  
«Federi', non è niente, è.... è che sono venuto a sveglia' il Mister per tornare all'aeroporto e lui m'ha scambiato pe' Mimmo e allora m'è venuto da piange perché-»  
«Scusa, cosa vuol dire “m'ha scambiato per Mimmo”? Gli avrai mica tirato uno schiaffo, Mancini.» interruppe Federico con voce gelida, avanzando.  
Danilo scoppiò a ridere mentre sia lui che Roberto si alzavano. Si passò la manica sugli occhi per asciugare il viso bagnato e, ancora ridendo, rispose: «Ma no che nun m'ha tirato uno schiaffo, sta' tranquillo! Solo», rise strizzando un occhio a Mancini, «un bacetto del risveglio.»  
«Un... _bacetto del risveglio_?» ripeté Federico tremante. «Non mi piacciono certi giochi, cittino. Stai scherzando, vero? Dimmi la verità, dimmi perché stavi piangendo.»  
«Ma no, non sto scherzando, Federi', è solo che-»  
«Bernardeschi,» intervenne Roberto «lascia che ti spieghi. Ero addormentato e ho pensato, nel dormiveglia, che fosse Mimmo a svegliarmi. Mi sono già scusato con Danilo, stavamo parlando di come sia difficile essere discreti quand-» «Ti sei già scusato con Danilo? E con me, con me quando pensi di scusarti?!»  
«Federico, ti prego di stare calmo. Stavo per farlo, e-»  
«Ah sì, stavi per farlo?!» Berna cominciava a vederci rosso. «E dovrei crederti? Prima mi fai una scenata perché oso sfiorare un mio amico, mi tiri un pugno, schiaffeggi lui. Poi ti trovo qui con il MIO uomo-»  
«Federi', stai a urla'...»  
«Sì, e allora?» abbaiò Berna prima di continuare: «Ti trovo qui che hai fatto piangere il mio uomo e la prima cosa che mi dice lui per tranquillizzarmi è che no, non l'hai preso a schiaffi, l'hai solo baciato! Ma che razza di schifoso ipocrita sei?!»  
«Federi', sta' calmo, non è successo niente. E poi da quando stai a fa' il geloso?»  
«Da quando? Da quando mi hai detto che ti piace questa colossale testa di cazzo, ecco da quando!»  
Mancini rivolse uno sguardo a metà fra lo spaventato e il divertito a Danilo, che era diventato rosso per l'ennesima volta.  
«Io- ahò, è solo ch'era uno dei miei calciatori preferiti! E poi tu,» continuò Dani cominciando a sua volta ad arrabbiarsi «non te puoi proprio permettere de dirmi niente, visto che io sopporto quella-»  
«Dani. Non dire così. Lo sai bene perché mi vedo con Veronica, quante volte ne dobbiamo parlare ancora? Non sono arrabbiato con te, sono arrabbiato con questo str-»  
«Ma lascialo sta', che nun m'ha fatto niente di male. E poi neanch'io so' arrabbiato con te, me fido e tutto, però dimmi che differenza ce sta fra io che bacio uno e tu che te scopi una donna.»  
«Che differenza?» Fede inclinò la testa con uno strano sguardo calcolatore. «Adesso ti faccio vedere.»  
Si avvicinò a Roberto sillabando «Me ne devi una, Mancini. Mi riprendo solo quel bacio che hai rubato a lui.» e, di scatto, tenendogli fermo il viso con entrambe le mani, si chinò e lo baciò.  
Danilo si portò entrambe le mani sua bocca fissando i due, Berna deciso e teatralmente passionale e Mancini con gli occhi sbarrati e le mani strette ai polsi di Federico. Nessuno dei tre si accorse della sagoma magra che si stagliava all'ingresso del salone, né dei rumori che provenivano dalle scale.

Poi Roberto riuscì a liberarsi, fece un passo indietro mormorando «Io sono un dannato impulsivo, ma, per Dio, Bernardeschi, tu sei matto.» e Fede, senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo, si voltò verso Dani.  
«Be'?» Danilo tolse le mani dalla bocca e le fece lentamente scendere, mentre, instupidito, articolava: «Per a verità... Fede... non arrabbiarte, però... eravate... bellissimi.»  
Federico stava già scuotendo la testa, intenerito dall'espressione confusa e sognante di Danilo, il nervosismo di poco prima dissolto nel nulla di fronte alla fiducia totale e alla fascinazione eccitata dell'uomo che amava, un sorriso pronto agli angoli delle labbra, quando risuonò la voce furiosa di Domenico: «Berna. E quella cos'era, una specie di stupida vendetta?»


	8. VIII

Federico lasciò che lo sguardo scorresse per la stanza. Mancini incredulo, Domenico con un'espressione cauta e vagamente sospettosa. Danilo ancora stupefatto.  
E per un attimo Fede ci vide nero: meno di un istante, un black-out, il brevissimo tempo necessario a formulare il pensiero “Ma che cazzo sto facendo?”.  
Poi alzò le mani in un inequivocabile segno di resa.  
«D'accordo. Scusatemi. Tutti. È stato un... momento di pazzia, tutto qui.»  
Tirò indietro il ciuffo biondo che gli era scivolato poco prima sugli occhi e si voltò verso Domenico.  
«Sopratutto scusa tu, Mimmo.» Suonava serio, e sincero. Mimmo non si mosse.  
«Se non crea problemi a Roberto» disse, sollevando un angolo delle labbra mentre lanciava un'occhiata al mister, che lo osservava con aria preoccupata dall'altra parte della sala, «non c'è problema nemmeno per me. Solo... non ho assolutamente capito cosa stia succedendo. E gradirei che qualcuno mi spiegasse.»  
«È colpa mia, Mimmo.» intervenne Dani, avanzando e avvicinandosi a Bernardeschi.  
«È tutta 'na stupida discussione nata per colpa mia...». Si passò una mano davanti agli occhi e strinse, massaggiando l'attaccatura del naso; trattenne il respiro... e iniziò a ridere. «È che se provo a spiega' cos'è successo...» concluse con le lacrime agli occhi «è talmente assurdo che non me ce raccapezzo neppure io!»  
Federico sorrise, per l'ennesima volta sommerso dall'affetto per la solarità gioiosa del suo Danilo.  
Poi notò Domenico, che ancora li osservava con aria interrogativa, e capì che era il momento di chiarire definitivamente la situazione. Ebbe un secondo di esitazione. Poco prima era stato semplice chiamare Danilo “il suo uomo” davanti a Mancini, sbottando in un eccesso di rabbia; ma la verità era che non aveva mai ammesso con anima viva di amare un ragazzo. Nemmeno con la sua famiglia.  
Poi sentì Mancini muoversi dietro di lui, come volesse intervenire, e ricordò che se c'era qualcuno che li poteva capire quello era proprio Berardi. Così prese il coraggio a due mani e, con una serenità che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, disse, mentre Roberto raggiungeva Mimmo e gli si sistemava a fianco: «Io e Danilo siamo innamorati.»  
Quando Fede sentì la risata di Dani interrompersi improvvisamente si voltò verso di lui e gli prese la mano, sorpreso lui stesso dalla quieta soddisfazione che gli veniva dal pronunciare quelle semplici parole.  
Danilo gli rivolse un sorriso tanto stupito, orgoglioso e grato che Federico dovette girare gli occhi verso Domenico per mantenere un barlume di lucidità e non commuoversi.  
«Sì, ecco, Mimmo, l'ho detto. Diciamo che mi ero ingelosito e- senti, ti spiegherà meglio il mister, ma, credimi, era tutta una sciocchezza, un colpo di testa dei miei. Ti posso chiedere, invece... anzi, posso chiedere a entrambi voi di non dire in giro-»  
«Fammi capire,» lo interruppe Domenico che, dopo essersi scambiato uno sguardo con Mancini, aveva l'aria deliziata di uno che ha appena fatto due più due e realizzato che sì, anche se non se n'era mai accorto il risultato era sempre stato quattro, «tu sei gay?»  
Roberto gli prese giocosamente il bavero, sorrise e fece per dire qualcosa.  
Ma prima che avesse aperto bocca Danilo si era voltato verso le scale, Fede aveva lasciato in uno scatto la mano del suo compagno e Mimmo lo aveva spinto via, osservando agghiacciato l'ultimo gradino della scalinata da cui era un po' che provenivano dei rumori a cui nessuno di loro quattro aveva fatto caso.  
Gigi Di Biagio e la gran parte dei ragazzi della Nazionale Under21 li fissavano a bocca aperta.

 

Avevano sentito? Cosa? Quanto?  
Avevano fatto in tempo a notare le dita allacciate di Bernardeschi e Cataldi -avevano notato lo sguardo complice fra Mimmo e Mancini -avevano capito a chi erano dirette le parole di Domenico?  
Di Biagio prese in mano la situazione.  
«Danilo! Mi fa piacere che tu sia riuscito a passare a salutarci!» sorrise, tendendo la mano a Dani, che si riscosse e la strinse con un parvenza di sorriso in volto. «E, Roby, perdonami per averti fatto aspettare, ma, capirai, ero a cena con una ragazza e, come dire, una cosa tira l'altra...» continuò Di Biagio, avanzando verso un Mancini impassibile e stringendolo in un abbraccio.  
«Figurati, Gigi, ma certo che capisco, non c'è nessun problema...» replicò con scioltezza Roberto, ricambiando l'abbraccio.  
«Che ne dici di scendere al bar, allor-?»

 

«Altro che capisce, quello ci stava a prova' con Berardi...»  
«Ma sei sicuro?»  
«Guarda che Mimmo non stava dicendo a lui quando ha detto-»  
«E a chi allora, scusa? A Danilo? Non credo proprio! E Berna ha la donna, e anche un bel pezzo di figa, per cui-»  
«Guarda che non vuol dire nulla.»  
«In effetti Dani gli sta sempre appiccicato a Berna.»  
«Ma va'...»  
«Ragazzi!» li interruppe con un richiamo deciso Di Biagio. «Cosa sono questi mormorii?»  
«Niente, Mister.» rispose Andrea, guardando cupamente Jacopo che ancora ridacchiava sussurrando qualcosa all'orecchio di Bardi.  
«Allora forza, a dormire! Ché domattina vi voglio al massimo in allenamento. Via!» concluse Di Biagio, agitando la mano per invitare i suoi ragazzi a tornare nelle loro stanze.

 

Tutti si avviarono. Qualcuno si fermò a salutare Dani, qualcuno non smetteva di fissare Mancini, i più avevano l'aria confusa, dubbiosa.  
Di Biagio cercò con lo sguardo Roberto e cercò di dirgli, muto, quello che non poteva dirgli espressamente: stai tranquillo, di qualunque cosa si tratti io ti copro, e loro sono tutti bravi ragazzi, nessuno verrà a darti fastidio  
Mancini gli stava giusto facendo un cenno d'assenso quando sentì la voce di Nicola Murru risuonare, scherzosa, per il salone. «Fede. Ho capito male o mi devo preoccupare?»

 

«Aspettate. Tutti.»  
I ragazzi, Gigi, Mimmo, Federico e Danilo si voltarono vero Roberto come un solo uomo.  
Mancini aveva una luce decisa negli occhi. La mano destra stretta a pugno. Fece un passo avanti, lasciando Domenico lontano, dietro di sé, e si portò al centro della sala, davanti al tavolino con i comandi della playstation ancora in attesa del secondo tempo di una partita che non sarebbe mai finita.  
«È meglio se non ve ne andate senza sapere cosa stava succedendo, qui, poco fa.»  
Federico, poco distante, fece un movimento, ma non proferì parola.  
«Non voglio chiacchiere a metà e non ho nulla di cui vergognarmi, per cui preferisco parlarvi chiaramente. Se stasera sono qui non è solo per discutere con Gigi» disse, facendo un cenno verso il suo collega allenatore, «ma per vedere uno di voi.»  
Lo sguardo si spostò verso Mimmo. «Ho notato Domenico la prima volta che l'ho visto giocare, l'anno scorso. E quando dico “notato”, no, non intendo solo come calciatore.» specificò, in risposta ad un sussurro che era corso fra i giocatori.  
«Vi sarà capitato di innamorarvi, o almeno di desiderare qualcuno, suppongo. Eravate tutti fuori con qualcuno, stasera, no? Be', a me è capitato con lui.»  
Fece una pausa, poi riprese. «Ho lasciato passare del tempo, mesi, sperando che quel bisogno di cercarlo potesse passare; e invece non è successo. Perciò ho preso le mie decisioni. Come saprete quest'estate ho concluso il mio matrimonio. E oggi sono venuto qui -oggi che c'è una sospensione di qualche giorno dalla tensione del campionato, oggi che sapevo dove sarebbe stato Domenico. A parlargli, a dirgli cosa sentivo. Come avrete sentito era piuttosto sorpreso anche lui. Ma va bene così: volevo solo che lo sapesse, non mi aspettavo altro.»  
«Mister...»  
«No, Domenico, non devi scusarti. Davvero non volevo altro che parlarti. Anche perché, se posso dirlo,» continuò, iniziando ad infervorarsi, «sarebbe ora che chi prova dei sentimenti per qualcuno del suo stesso sesso potesse dirlo con naturalezza anche nel nostro ambiente. Trovo assurdo, assurdo!, che ci sia ancora questa barbarie nel calcio, soprattutto qui da noi! Tutti a nascondersi, tutti a fare le cose in segreto, come se ci fosse qualcosa di male ad amare qualcuno!»  
Prese un respiro e si sistemò la giacca, passò una mano fra i capelli, cercando di tornare calmo. «Adesso andate pure a dormire. Io non ho altro da aggiungere.»

 

I ragazzi si allontanarono pian piano, augurando dei “Buonanotte, Mister.” che non era chiaro se fossero rivolti a Di Biagio o a Roberto -o ad entrambi.  
Federico li superò al fianco di Nicola, il suo compagno di stanza, e lanciò a Mancini uno sguardo carico di parole.  
Mimmo aveva tutta l'aria di voler restare, ma quando Marco -il capitano nonché suo compagno di stanza-, oltrepassato Roberto con un sorriso serio e comprensivo, gli mise una mano sulla nuca dicendo piano «Andiamo, Mi'?», il ragazzo si lasciò portare via a testa bassa.

 

Il grande salone sembrava vuoto, adesso.  
Di Biagio, Roberto e Danilo si guardarono. Mancini non aveva più parole e gli altri non sapevano da che parte cominciare.  
Alla fine fu Gigi a rompere gli indugi. «Senti, Mancio...» iniziò, esitante. «Ci penserò io a far sì che questa storia rimanga qui, non preoccuparti.»  
Roberto rispose con un breve risata amara. «Oh, non rimarrà qui, Gigi. Puoi fare e dire quello che vuoi, ma non rimarrà qui.»  
«Guarda che sono tutti dei bravi ragazzi.»  
Danilo sorrise. Mancini lo guardò di sfuggita prima di replicare: «Non lo metto in dubbio. Davvero. Ma non c'è modo di far sì che una storia del genere rimanga segreta se la sanno più di una decina di persone. E poi, guarda... vada al diavolo tutto. Forse è meglio così.»  
Gigi sospirò. «Non credo che diresti lo stesso se scoppiasse un casino, Roby. L'hai detto tu, ed è vero: non siamo pronti a storie così. Non dico che sia giusto, eh, ma è così. Se qualcuno dovesse parla' con un giornalista verrebbe su un putiferio, poi vedi se il tuo club non ti costringe a ritrattare e altre menate del genere. Ma non ci saranno articoli o altro, te lo prometto. Ne parlerò io coi ragazzi.»  
Roberto non aggiunse altro.  
«In ogni caso...» concluse Di Biagio «Sarà meglio che me ne vada a dormire. Voi vi fermate?»  
«No.» rispose Mancini, e al suo fianco Dani fece un cenno di diniego con la testa.  
«Ho capito. Allora fate buon viaggio, tutti e due.» li salutò Di Biagio con un sorriso stanco. «E guardate che non ve la sfangate così, eh. Prima o poi dovrete raccontarmi cosa cazzo stava succedendo... davvero.»  
Rise. «Se vi va e in un altro momento, però! Buonanotte.»  
E se ne andò, stringendo la mano a Roberto e prendendosi un attimo per scompigliare i capelli di Danilo.

 

Appena sparito Di Biagio oltre lo stipite della porta Mancini si girò a guardare Dani.  
«Chiami tu un taxi?»  
Danilo sorrise di nuovo. «Mimmo non me la perdonerebbe mai se la lascio anda' via subito, mister.»  
Si buttò sul divano e batté la mano sul cuscino accanto al suo.  
«Se non vuole dormire qui va bene, lo capisco. Ma... aspetti un po'. Ce metto la mano sul fuoco che lui verrà a parlarle.»  
Mancini si sedette e affondò il viso fra le mani.  
«Sarebbe un pazzo a rischiare, dopo quella messinscena.» disse a mezza voce dopo qualche minuto.  
Quando due ombre comparvero sulla porta il sorriso di Dani si allargò.  
«Lo stanno a fa' pe' noi, mister. È giusto.»


End file.
